Mattilus
Mattilus is a character in Mini-Grand 5106 Profile: Race: A humanoid race that is incredibly warlike and bloodthirsty. No real physical differences from humans, only psychological ones that make them incredibly nationalistic, militaristic, and individualistic, depending on the individual. Biography: Mattilus was not at all liked as a child. Brenites are a race that values strength over all else, and Mattilus simply never had that in him. It wasn't that he lacked the bloodthirst of his peers, he simply was not blessed with incredible strength, nor did he strive for it. He kept his nose in books. And so he read and read, till the day of his nation's Adulthood Test- the test that decides whether or not a Brenite of said nation is allowed to live past adolescence by pitting them against the various forms of ferocious fauna found on the Brenite home world. Most of his classmates, as well as the instructors, were certain Mattilus was doomed, and rejoiced for the bloodshed that was sure to come when he was paired against the Thyrax, a ferocious, scorpion-meets-crab beast far stronger than an Brenite even twice the age of Mattilus. They were shocked when Mattilus uttered a few words to himself and the beast that had once stood there became a vapor of blood. So Matillus was revered. He swiftly went up the ranks, bringing glory to his nation, basking in the glow of fire that glowed from his fingertips as cities burned down, rejoicing in the quaking of an enemy he was in the process of electrifying. He was a true hero, loved by his comrades, hated by his foes. Then, one day, while experimenting with a new form of magic, a spell backfired from inside of the young mage. He was no longer able to cast magic by hand, needing instead to read it from out a tome. His nation was displeased. Those who had once loved him turned against him. He was brought to the guillotine, forced to lug his book of magic as a symbol of his embarassment, several sniper rifles trained on him, should he attempt to open it. He was strapped in. His last words were, "Fine lot of ungrateful bastards you all turned out to be." Then he disappeared. Whisked away to the grand battle far beyond. Description: Though considered frail by his compatriots, Matillus is rather strong by human standards. This discrepancy in strength between Brenites and Humans is caused more by diet than genetic limitations. He is able to carry a large tome of several thousand pages at all times without feeling much weight, other than the weight of the shame he feels for the spell that got him crippled in the first place. He's an incredibly intelligent person, having spent many years reading not only of magic, but of math and science. In appearance, he is short and thin. He wears thin-rimmed glasses which usually have a glare of light over them, obscuring his brown eyes. His hair is grayed from years of magic use. He wears a black coat that reaches just below his knees on top of a white shirt. His pants are gray. He has emotions, as his race is known for passionate self righteous outbursts, but he has taught himself to bury his feelings below the surface. Even when enjoying the torment he brought to his enemies, he would not crack a smile. He is not a robot, simply a book that can be very hard to read. Items/Abilities: A tome of incredible size, the first in a volume Mattilus is in the process of writing detailing every form of magic. Unfortunately, due to his horrid accident, he's restricted to tome-based magic, and he was only allowed to carry this single one to his execution. In Mini-Grand 5106 Development He was best bros with Naiima. Kind of arrogant but in the end he realised he wasn't as powerful as he thought he was. Death Exploded himself with magic rather than be turned into one of Ataya's thralls. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Magicians Category:Dead Characters